Tommy Pickles
Thomas Malcolm "Tommy" Pickles is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated television series Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up!. He is the older brother of Dil Pickles and the first son of Stu and Didi Pickles and the grandson of Lou and Trixie Pickles and Boris and Minka Kropotkin and the nephew of Drew and Charlotte Pickles. He is the quietest baby boy leader and is clad in only a light blue shirt and a white diaper and is bald with blank, wide eyes and talks in soft, light whispers. In All Grown Up!, Tommy is a preteen and has purple spiky hair similar to his father, he also wears a white shirt with light blue long sleeves along with blue jeans and black sneakers. Tommy is the quietest, fearless, daring, adventurous leader of his three best friends, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, and the cousin of Angelica Pickles, who is the main villain. He is the main character in all Rugrats movies except Rugrats in Paris, where he only plays a supporting role. He is voiced by E.G. Daily who also voiced Rudy Tabootie from ChalkZone, Hinoka from Fire Emblem Fates, and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls. In the unaired pilot episode, he was voiced by Tami Holbrook. Description Tommy Pickles, leader of our intrepid band of Rugrats, is intelligent, courageous, compassionate and articulate. He also happens to be only one year old, which gives him an endlessly interesting perspective on life. Stu and Didi Pickles do their best to coddle their oldest child. But as Tommy says, "A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do." Under the not so very watchful eyes of the grown-ups, he leads his Rugrat friends on expeditions to unravel the great mysteries of life -- like "Where does the light go when the refrigerator door is closed?" To Tommy Pickles, the world doesn't always make sense, but it makes an incredible amusement park. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo. Tommy Pickles has changed quite a bit since he was a baby. For one thing, he now has a full head of hair! Some things, however, are still the same: Tommy and Chuckie are still best friends, and Tommy is the guy all his friends turn to when they need advice or guidance. Tommy has done very well in school, getting good grades in almost every class. Still, the pressure of studying and keeping up with his pals can cause him to do strange things, like steal garden gnomes while sleepwalking around the neighborhood! Tommy has also developed a budding talent for making films, and is no doubt on his way to becoming a famous director! Just like he was as a baby, Tommy is brave, loyal, and is eager to join in on any adventure. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo. Summary Tommy’s father is Christian and his mother is Jewish, and the former born head leader of the babies. He is like twins with Angelica, and is always ready for adventure with courage to spare. Sometimes he leads the babies into trouble (usually as a result of one of Angelica's lies), but he always manages to lead them back out again. He is a loyal friend and always ready for action. Tommy is the best friend of Chuckie Finster, who is the exact opposite of him (except for the fact they are both friendly). He has a younger brother, Dil, who often gets in the way, but Tommy still loves him and is very protective of him. He is the main character in the series and appears in almost every single episode. He also appears to be the smartest of the babies. Category:Characters Category:Rugrats characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Babies Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Wise characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Teenagers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Siblings Category:Sons Category:Nickelodeon characters